Boys and Gymnastics
by Twilight-gotaluvthemall
Summary: Ariel didn't think she could ever have the life she wanted, but after a fatal car accident, that is exactly what she got. Now boys are thrown into her crazy world and she is learning to live a life of her own. With a new gym, will her gymnastics take off or leave her falling on her butt?
1. How could this happen?

**A/N: I really wanted to write a story I haven't read about. I also wanted this to not only be about me so I do have a beta to help make this the best story yet. I will be going over my other stories as well and making some changes, so they will be temporarily taken down.**

 **It would mean a lot if you guys were brutally honest with this story, I want it to be awesome and I can't do that if you guys don't tell me what you like and what you don't like. Bad reviews won't upset me or make me mad, it will love you guys even more. If you have any questions, i promise you will have them answered sometime within the story but please do ask them so I can at least know what they are.**

 **Beta: Jesa76**

 ***Begin***

Mom, Renee, left our father, Charlie, when Bella was just 3 years old. At that time I wasn't even considered, but I suspect I was indeed in the process of being born. She said she didn't want to live in a small town the rest of her life and be stuck married to a man who would never leave it. So she packed up hers and Bella's bag and never looked back, that was until I was discovered.

She decided it was better for her new life that Charlie never knew about me so she met my dad, Phil, and lied to him about me being his daughter. For years we were a happy family until one fatal day when mom and I were driving to my ballet rehearsal and a drunk driver crashed into us. Mom died en route to the hospital but I guess I was more luck, I was barely alive. I remember them saying the seat belt saved my life because if I hadn't been wearing it, I too would have perished.

I needed to have emergency surgery where I needed to have a kidney removed because it was just too damaged and a blood transfusion. I also had a broken collar bone, a broken arm, a broken leg, and I needed to have multiple sets of stitches on my face and on my body. The gashes on my face weren't huge and would barely leave a scar since 1 was on my hairline, 1 was in my hair, and a couple on my right cheek, but to me I would always see them. The doctor said the impact of the airbag plus the force of the seat belt was what broke most of my bones. And the impact was so great that it shattered all the windows in the car, which made it difficult to remove all the glass off me in 1 day. The drunk driver had hit moms side of the car and even if she was wearing her seat belt, she still wouldn't have made it. I guess our little Bug was no match for the giant Pickup Truck the guy was driving.

That's where we found out that Phil was not my father. His blood type didn't match mine and when he requested a DNA test, it proved how selfish my mother really was. While Bella and I were both O Positive, Mom had been B Positive and Phil was A Negative. So Bella called Charlie and he was at the hospital that night ready to do anything for the daughter he knew nothing about. After that Phil left and all rights went to Charlie. So once I was healed enough to travel, Bella and I moved in with him.

It was hard getting used to the new idea that Phil wasn't my biological father, after all he was the man that raised me for 15 years. It was also hard to leave all my friends behind, especially my Ballet and Gymnastic teams. Unlike my clumsy, tomboy sister, I was graceful and loved to do all kinds of things. I had many friends since I was so active in clubs at school, while my dear sister was only in the book club. Of course I was in that too but mostly so I could spend time with Bella and get to know the things she liked, Book club was our thing and we did it very well.

Since Bella was 3 years older than me we didn't have many things in common. While I always had a day packed with things to do, she was always home or on the sidelines cheering me on. We may have hardly gotten along since I was the annoying little sister, but I could always count on her to be there cheering me on or helping me practice. She basically

raised me while our mother was out doing her own thing or was at one of Phil's Baseball practices or games.

Moving in with Charlie was a little hard since he had just the 2 bedroom house, so for a couple months Bella and I shared a room while we were on the hunt for a 3 bedroom that Charlie could afford by ourselves. Thanks to a good family friend named Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, we were able to get a good deal of a rather nice looking house. The best part was it was only a couple blocks from the shops the little town had to offer; a bookstore, a small clothing store, a diner, the police station, and a convenient store.

We would still be going to the same school Bella was already going to which she was excited about. I was a little upset though because I would be a Sophomore with no friends while she was a Senior and already knew half the school. I was also upset because Forks didn't offer sports teams other than Football which the team sucked. If I wanted to do anything I would have to go to Seattle which was an hour away and since Charlie worked all day, then I wouldn't have a ride there. I could have asked Bella since she had her own Truck here but she actually had friends and did things on the weekend and who was I to take that away from her?

The new house had 2 floors, a basement, a huge fenced in backyard, multiple bedrooms and bathrooms,and a 2 car garage. At first when Charlie saw the house he said it probably cost too much so we shouldn't get used to the idea of having a house like that, but when Esme told him she actually owned the house, as she did with a number of the houses in town, she wouldn't mind giving him a discount on the house. She knew we really needed it and Bella had said the Cullen family was super rich that they could afford to do things like that.

Charlie was a proud man though and wouldn't accept the deal,he felt like it was charity. Of course Bella talked to dad and explained it wasn't charity, she was doing a nice thing and that she did it with all her other houses. But dad still wouldn't hear it so after selling the house and putting all his savings in, we were short 50 grand of the price of the house. So dad and her worked out a payment arrangement for the remainder of the money. Bella secretly told me though that wasn't going to accept the money and would put the money in the bank each month in case we needed it for anything.

Bella and I had money from our mother's death. Mom had taken out a life insurance policy in case anything ever happened to her and when she died, Bella and I received 10 thousand dollars each, Phil had 5 thousand and the rest went toward her funeral which she wanted to be cremated. So we put our money together and got all new furniture, appliances, and essentials to go in the new house and either sold, donated, or threw away a lot of the stuff from the old house. We were both left with about 6 thousand each which we both put in the bank. Id Id keep some cash though so I can get all the stuff for my room.

On the main floor there was a bedroom, a half bath, the kitchen, and the dining room. The second floor had 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, the laundry room, and a small linen closet. The basement had a bedroom with its own bathroom. It also held a large space that could be used as anything.

Dad was taking the basement and turning the extra space into a man cave so when his friends came over they could watch what they wanted and talk about things without anyone bothering them. He wanted to put a mini fridge down there so he could store his beers in there and not have to keep going upstairs to the fridge. Bella was taking the room on the first floor, my guess was to have her own space and bathroom. I was kind of a hog when it game to the bathroom and always had my stuff everywhere instead of being organized like her stuff. But it wasn't my fault that she didn't have half the amount of stuff I did, I loved looking pretty, especially for my Ballet recitals or Gym meats. I would be taking the second floor bedroom and we were going to turn the last bedroom into a guest room.

I was happy to have the whole floor to myself, it meant I didn't have to socialize with anyone, dad and Bella would stay out my business, I would have a bathroom all to myself, and could always wash my clothes first. Having the floor to myself also meant that I wouldn't have to deal with Bella's friends and pretend to like them, I could just hide out in my room and never have to see anyone I didn't want to.

My room was pretty big so I was able to have some play room which would come in handy so I could keep practicing Ballet and some exercises. I was in great physical shape but that was mostly due to all the sports, since I couldn't really do that here, then I would need to make a morning workout routine to help keep me in shape. (pinteres **dotcom** /pin/204069426839838704)I was absolutely in love with my bathroom and knew I would spend most of my nights in here soaking all my troubles away. (hgT.V **dotcom** /design/rooms/bathrooms/modern-master-bathroom-retreat (1st picture))

The kitchen was beyond beautiful (freshome **dotcom** /open-floor-plans (5th picture down)) The living room wasn't as big or private but it was still cozy and warm. I loved that it was an open floor concept downstairs, it made walking around in the dark a lot easier.

Charlie was really happy about how the new house looked and felt, you just couldn't help but feel good about living in the house. He wanted to have a welcome home party after we were all settled in so all his friends could not only see the new house but get to know me. He wanted me to have people I can hang with or go to if I needed someone to talk to. Bella asked if she could invite her boyfriend Edward and his siblings since Dr. Cullen had to work and Esme was going to New York to flip a couple houses. So plans were set and we were off to a new life as a new family.

 ***End***

 **A/N: So what did you guys think?**

 **Now I really suck at explaining what rooms look like so i found some pictures that were exactly how I pictured them so I just paced them where I needed them to be. If they don't seem to work, I will edit this chapter and try my hardest to write out the rooms. Since wed addresses don't show up, I wrote dotcom in bold and all you have to do in switch it for the . com.  
**


	2. New Places

**A/N: I didn't want to post a new chapter until i had some more reviews, but I figured the more chapters I post, the more reviews people would be willing to write.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT (sadly)own anything Twilight related. S.M owns those rights and I am beyond jealous of her.**

 ***Begin***

We spent the next week getting the house ready not only for us to live in but for people to see. I was actually really proud of how the house turned out. This was a place I would love to bring my friends and I could brag about. The house we lived in with mom was small and old, I never wanted to bring any of my friends here even after all the instances from her. Bella and I shared a small bedroom while she had her bedroom and used the 3rd bedroom as Phil's man cave. So to have my own space meant a lot to me and I think it was the same for Bella.

While Bella cooked all the food for the welcome home party tonight, I baked all the desserts, and dad set up the place. He laid out the plates, cups, utensils, napkins, put sodas and beers in the fridge, and attempted to hook up the music on the T.V. Bella and I laughed as we watched him try to work the blue tooth, he eventually gave up and I went to save the poor thing before Charlie tried to kill it. He said this is why his T.V downstairs was 'old school' which had us laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants. So after hooking up the T.V to the internet, soft music was soon filling the air along with the strong smell of chocolate chip cookies.

Bella decided on something simple and delicious; Tacos. We had a giant buffet of just about everything you could put on a taco. I felt like maybe she overdid it and made way too much but both her and Charlie assured me that it would all be eaten by the end of the night. At first I was like how many people did they invite and then Bella showed me a picture of her friends down from the Reservation. They were huge and hot, I hoped someone was single, and then I looked down at my bunny pajamas and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked after grabbing a beer and opening it.

"Well, for starters I am a 16 year old who is in footie pajamas when really cute guys are about to be here in an hour. You may not get it dad but this could possibly be a disaster and I'll be the laughing stock. If I'm seen like this I'll never have friends and I'll have to go through the rest of high school all on my own.

I ran to my room to get dressed, I was the only one who wasn't ready, I figured why put on nice clothes if there was a giant possibility I was just going to get them dirty with all the baking I did. I paused on the stairs to overhear Bella and Charlie talking about me.

"I never thought I would have another child to love, but here she is. I know nothing about her but I can already tell how well she'll fit in around here."

"Dad, Ariel is a wild cat. She has so much energy she will keep both of us on our toes. At least it won't be boring around here and I'm glad I get to share this part of my life with her. I always hated going home to her, knowing she would never have something this loving. I'm glad we can be a real family now and she can have a fresh start, mom didn't always treat her the best." I could hear the sad tone in Bella's voice.

"That's all in the past and I hope she can be happy here like you and I am. I know we're a small town with not much to offer but there is the Rez. And I'm sure if we both try we can bring her to the gym in Seattle if she wants to join the team there. I want her to be as happy as I am. It may take some time for her to adjust to some changes, so just be nice to her and don't push her too far." The excitement at having me here was noticeable and I smiled. I always wanted a father who wanted me and now he was here with me and I knew that I had to try as much as he was.

I ran the rest of the way to my room and quickly grabbed my robe as I headed for the bath. I had about 2 hours before everyone got here so I knew I had time to enjoy my first bath in my new tub. As I relaxed I tried to make sure I had finished everything I needed to made a mental checklist of the things I had to do before school started in a couple weeks. I had to buy all new clothes since I didn't want anything from Phoenix and since my birthday a couple weeks ago I had actually grown in a couple places, places I needed to grow so people would stop thinking I was a boy.

Thinking of my birthday made me kind of sad though, no one remembered. With the accident and the move there wasn't really any time to do something. I was OK with that, but I still wished someone had remembered, especially my sister. I could understand why Charlie didn't say anything, he really knew nothing about me. But Bella had lived with me and had experienced every birthday I ever had, so the question on my mind was why didn't she remembers everything, which was why I called her my personal calendar. She was always the one who planned events and parties and always made sure I got to practice on time, even if she wasn't the one bringing me.

I smiled knowing Bella didn't truly forget and that any minute now she was go into surprise me, after all Bella was more my mother than my true mother ever was. She was the kind of person you could trust to keep your secrets and always remember the little 's probably why she was loved by so many people, people I would soon be meeting, people I hoped liked me half as much as they loved Bella.

My phone went off signaling it was time to get out. I couldn't believe I just spend almost a whole hour thinking about other things instead of making sure I was squeaky clean and my long Auburn hair was shiny, smooth, and smelled amazing. Bella told me how some of her friends were single but they were around her age or older and would never go for someone as hyped up as I didn't matter though cause flirting never hurt anyone and it I'm sure if the guys d Id flirt back then I would be able to learn a thing or two for when I actually am ready for a boyfriend.

Hoping out after washing up, I quickly applied my in-shower body lotion, it smelled like coconuts and made my skin feel smoother than any regular lotion ever could. After that I applied some leave in conditioner to help keep my hair silky soft and sprayed it down with

some curl spray gel which helped to keep my curls bouncy and frizz free. I patted my hair dry with a towel, I never wiped it because then it made my curls flat and boring looking, patting it helped my curls to maintain their shape. While still in a towel I quickly painted my nails and toenails a deep blue color, I loved the color blue and it looked good against my tan skin.

See while Bella got Charlie's boring white complexion and never could tan, I was blessed with our mother's ability to turn golden brown. Of course there was a setback to that, if I was ever in the sun too long without sunblock then I would turn as red as a tomato. I often was like that in the summer and so I would spend an hour everyday in an oatmeal and milk bath. I would do this for an hour a day until my skin peeled. The mixture helped to keep my skin soft and not sting for most of the day, at night I would apply Aloe straight from the tree we grew in the backyard.

After using my desk fan to dry my nails I went into my closet and pulled out simple cotton black panties with the matching bra. I often liked push-up bras but I found lately they hurt me more than usual. Besides with how much I grew in the last couple weeks I don't think I will ever need push-up bras again. I threw on a plain black mini skirt that was just a little too small, but it was my favorite and nicest thing to wear. Since I was shorter than even Bella, the skirt didn't seem mini at all. It was mid-thigh and hung low on my hips. I threw on a black sleeveless cropped turtleneck shirt. It only showed a sliver of my belly, not really much to complain about.

I don't think Charlie would approve to much of my outfit that he has to get used to since I am a girl that likes to dress up and show off what I have. Besides, being a gymnast made me used to walking around half naked and showing off body parts. After all I was in a Leotard during practice and there was plenty of people walking around, especially boys. Even he can't handle me in something like this then there was no way he would be able to handle me in less than this. I just grabbed a pair of black ankle socks to put on since we had a no shoe policy in the house, this was to help reduce dirty floors and stop muddy tracks.

I paired the simple outfit with an anklet that was identical to the one Bella has as only difference was on hers, she had a moon that said her name and I had a sun that had my name. They had an impression on both pieces that let you connect our two symbols together. Mom always said we were like the sun and the moon because of our personalities. I also had the only present i ever got from my mom; diamond earrings. She gave them to me as a 13th birthday gift and I have never taken them out unless I had no choice but too.

"Aria,come down. Everyone should be arriving pretty soon and you still have to plate everything." Bella called up to me.

"O.k I'll be right down." I yelled and threw my hair up into a messy bun, this was how my hair always ended up, it was just too thick and curly to leave it down all day long.

I decided on going without make-up today since my face was really clean already and my natural beauty was just as good as if i had makeup on. It was one thing i loved about Bella and I, we had wonderful skin and never really needed to enhance it. I took one last look in the mirror, deciding I looked good enough, i left the comfort of my room and prayed to the Moon that tonight would go well.

 ***End***

 **A/N: So...What did you guy think? Let me know, i really love both positive and negative comments so don't be shy and give me your best critiques.**


	3. New Faces

**A/N: So here is another chapter. I'm sure this chapter will raise some questions so please PLEASE feel free to ask.**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, still not the owner of Twilight characters.**

I ran downstairs to hear many voices. I felt a little nervous but I was excited too. I hoped they liked me even though I was nothing like my sister or Charlie. I sat on the stairs to calm my stomach since I felt like I would barf at any minute. Bella said all her friends would be nice and that they would like me, but I didn't really believe her. She would always tell me things she believed would make me happy even if it was a flat out lie.

"You o.k?" I stood up and turned so fast I lost my footing but the body behind the voice caught me. I opened my eyes and looked up into the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were wide and surrounded by dirty blonde bushy brows in a round face with a head of short cropped dirty blonde hair. He was really pale and well toned, his arms were well muscled machines that were surprisingly soft. He was super cold but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

"Thanks." I whispered, a little embarrassed to be attracted to a guy I just met, I never thought someone was this cute before. Plus I knew I had been staring at him, my face heated up and turned an ugly shade of red. He helped me to my feet as he chuckled a little. I glared at him before stomping away. I was highly annoyed, yes I may have acted stupid but that didn't mean he had to laugh at me for it

I walked into the kitchen and ignored everyone there. I think Charlie sputtered his drink and everyone else gave gasp or a little laugh. I wasn't in the mood to play nice though, that stupid boy pissed me off and i just wanted the night to be over with already. I finished platting all the deserts i made and laid them out on the counter for people to enjoy.

"Uh, Ariel?" Bella called my name and I spun to face her. Everyone was staring at me as if I had 2 heads. "You want to meet some people?" I could tell she was really asking if I was OK. I nodded my head and watched Charlie's jaw tighten before continuing his conversation with the man in the wheelchair, I guess he was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for.

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper. I just love the cute simplicity of your outfit, if you'd like we can go shopping together when you want. Bella told me how you actually love to shop unlike her and she said the two of you would have to go to Seattle for school shopping." She was so perky, she reminded me of my friends back in Phoenix. Maybe I would have people here I would have something in common with after all. A perky pixie that loved to shop, my kind of girl.

She was a little taller than me with a boy style cut and pitch black hair again pale white skin, which was perfectly flawless. She had to tell me her secret. A laugh came from one of the guys standing too close to Bella and I wanted to rudely ask him what the joke was but I bit my tongue. These were Bella and Charlie's guest, I would behave. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a navy blue tank-top and a light sweater over it. Her simple black Mary Jane's were adorable and I knew I had to buy a pair.

Jasper's face looked like he wanted to throw up and shit at the same time which made me smile. He almost looked like he was in pain standing near me and I wanted to ask him what his deal was, but Alice looked sadly at him and kissed his cheek. Maybe he was sick and was being forced to come tonight. His hair was a bit shaggy and really should have been cut months ago, but maybe she liked the wild cowboy look he had. I noticed his eyes were a little black and wondered if they were contacts or if his eyes were naturally like that. Alice had plain brown eyes like Bella, but I think she suffered from dry eyes because every could minutes you could see her rubbing at them.

"I'm Rosalie." The tall blonde was rude, no matter how gorgeous she was. This was a woman I would not get along with and like nothing more than to never talk to again. I knew to always stay on her good side though because the claws she was sporting would tear me to shreds. Her hair was very curly and long and her body was too die for, it was the kind of body I hoped to achieve one day when I was older. She wore a tiny red dress with white stilettos and a white cotton wrap that I'm sure was just to hide her enormous breast so as not to give the older men heart attacks. Her sandy blonde hair matched Jasper's and I bet they were actually siblings who were fortunate to have been adopted by the same couple. Her eyes were also the same shade as Jasper's which confirmed they were blood related.

"I'm Edward, your sister's boyfriend. It is a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can get along." He was well mannered and I'm sure he was a nice guy, but I learned not to trust people so easily. So when he extended his hand in hopes to shake my own, I stood still and didn't accept the invite. He took it back slowly and turned to look at Bella, who shrugged her shoulders. I could see why my sister liked him though, he was very nice looking. He had bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes. He wasn't as built as Jasper but he was built enough to where I'm sure he would be able to pick up Bella and hold his own in a fight. His style was a bit outdated but so wasn't Bella in general, I'm sure he was the type of guy who liked everything she did and they never fought.

"No offense but I don't like many people. It will take me awhile to warm up so please bare with me. If you have nothing to hide then I am sure we will get along perfectly. I love my sister and if she loves you the way she says she does then I am sure I will come to love you as the best brother I bet you probably are." Everyone laughed and he went back to Bella's side, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

After them I was introduced to a couple of kids from the Indian Reservation called La Push. There was 7 of them and they all looked alike in someway. They all had the same brown hair with brown eyes, tanned skin, muscles upon muscles, and black tribal tattoo on the left shoulder. In the order of oldest to youngest it went Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, Embry Call, and the twins Seth and Leah Clearwater. They all were hot beyond repair and whoever they were dating I was sure was a very lucky guy/girl. The only single person was Jacob and I could tell he was seriously into my sister despite him being my age. I also highly doubted he cared much for her relationship with Edward, since all he did was crack sex jokes at her.

Jacob was Billy's son. Billy was the guy in the wheelchair who stayed very close to Charlie. They say he's paralyzed from the waist down from a car accident that happened in his young age. But I didn't believe it for one second, I knew there was some big secret going around that everyone knew but me and I was determined to find out what it was. I also wanted to figure out how my plain, clumsy sister could have 2 hot godlike guys fighting for her attention when back home, guys avoided her like the plague.

While everyone mingled and I got to know everyone a bit better, I couldn't help but wonder about the guy I had first fallen into. He didn't introduce himself to me when everyone else did, he had simply disappeared. I was hoping to learn his name and maybe talk with him a little more but I also had a gut feeling him and the hot blonde were dating. If not dating then definitely bumping and grinding during the night.

Dinner went off without a hitch. The Cullen's didn't eat much but that was fine since the steroid boys devoured more than their share. When dinner was almost over, the blue eyed devil showed himself. He took the last seat available which was next to me and I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my neck and into my face. He grabbed the little bit of food that was left and started a conversation with everyone but me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella and Edward exchange a look but I couldn't tell what it was.

"So Ariel, what do you like to do for fun?" I looked at Quil ready to answer. I was a little nervous since everyone had stopped talking and was watching me.

"Well, I'm really into sports. Back home I did a lot of things, I was quite the busy body I guess. Lets see, there was ballet, gymnastics, cheer leading, book club, student council, after school tutoring, choir, theater club, and softball, I'm sure there were a couple more. I mostly did gymnastics though, that was really fun, and it helped keep me in shape. I think that's what I'm going to miss the most living here but I'm sure I can find something else. I hear the forest is beautiful and is a cross-country lovers dream." I couldn't wait to get out there and take long hikes, discovering places no one else has.

"The guys and I hike all the time, maybe you can join us. We have lots of wildlife and hiking is always better in numbers." Jacob mumbled around a mouth full of food and I nodded in agreement and we settled on hikes every Saturday since Sunday was family dinner nights.

"Bella tells us your really smart, says your classes are all AP." I looked at Edward and nodded.

"I always said I was going to make it big one day. Plus my coach said if we wanted to keep doing meets then we had to make sure our grades were better than B's. So as long I kept up my grades i was never stuck in the house with my parents. Mom was always up dad's ass and dad was always off on some Baseball trip. I was lucky to have a sister like Bella, she helped me with everything." I looked around when the room got real quiet. Bella nodded her head at Charlie and when I looked at him, he had wiped away a tear.

I replayed what I had said and realized my mistake. I knew Phil wasn't my father but he was the man who raised me. For my whole life Phil was my dad and it was going to take a while for me to think of Phil as just another guy. Maybe even longer to think of Charlie as my father, he had to prove himself. One day I know I would never think of Charlie as Charlie but as my father, like he always should have been.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I know Phil isn't my dad but he raised me and it will take time to not think of him like that. I only met you 6 months ago! You can't expect me to forget everything I know and just instantly love you and call you father. I do promise though from now on that I will try my hardest to think before I speak," He nodded but said nothing. I knew he was hurt and probably upset, but he needed to know I wasn't a pushover. I knew our guest probably felt the same as Charlie since they knew him a lot longer and most looked at him as another father, but they needed to understand where I came from. I didn't say what I said to hurt Charlie, I actually liked the guy. My chest started hurting and so I got up and ran out the house, grabbing my sneakers from the front hall closet on the way out.

I needed to get away, this was bringing back too many memories and that was not a good thing.


	4. AN Note

A/N: Ok guys, I have a slight request. My beta could keep up with me since they are having a lot of medical issues at the moment. I would still like a beta on this story, so if anyone is interested or knows a good beta out send them my way.

I don't mean to tease you with this note since i know most of you are probably going to be disappointed that this isn't another chapter. I promise to get it out by tomorrow night since I now have to finish the chapter.

Thanks.


	5. So Lost

**A/N: Ok guys, here it is. ANOTHER CHAPTER. Sorry it took a little longer than I wanted but I am still trying to find a new beta. I have a 1 year old so I would really appreciate the help.**

 **Disclaier: I don't own Twilight.**

 ***Begin***

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, my lungs finally giving out.

I looked around to see if anything looked familiar, the last couple days after spending some time getting the house in order, Chalie would take me around Forks pointing out places so if I ever got lost I could find my way home. But I must have ran so far that I didn't know where I was, I couldn't name a single store I was passing. I would have to find someplace that was open so I could use their phone since I left mine at home. I would call Bella's cell since it was the only one I knew by heart beside mine.

I followed a side street and kept walking for another fifteen minutes until I came across this beautiful house made mostly of glass. It was set in front of the forest, I could hear a stream in the back. Out front there was this large Oak tree with a swing attached to a large branch. Wildflowers grew everywhere and I just fell in love with the scenery, knowing this would be the prettiest place to take photos. Whoever lived here was lucky to live in a house like this, of course it might be a little creepy knowing people would be able to see the inside of the house without a problem.

I knocked on the front door and then rang the doorbell, patiently waiting for someone to answer the door. I guessed no one was home so I sat on the porch, huddled since the night had gotten colder. I knew if I didn't get some type of heat soon then I would freeze and then I would die and never be able to tell the blue eyed hunk how hunky he was.

I heard a car pull up to the house and saw a massive dark yellow truck pull into the drive. I didn't want the owner to feel l was a threat or anything so I tried to meet them halfway to their truck. A large tower walked my way and with the dark I couldn't tell what the new comer looked liked. A large booming laugh came my way as the figure got close enough for me to finally see who it was and low and behold it was my blue eyed hunk.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ariel. You know everyone is out looking for you, I think Charlie might be having a heart attack." I knew he was joking but still I didn't want any harm coming to him.

"I got lost and then I made a couple turns and found this place. Do you live here?" He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. "Must have been luck to find myself here." He opened the door and let me go in before him.

"Yea, luck. So...I can either call the Chief and let him know where you are or I can wait and you can have some time to collect yourself first. What do you want me to do?" His voice was so kid like but I knew if he really wanted too, he could easily scare anyone.

"Can you please not tell them just yet? I feel a tiny bit bad about what I said but then again I feel even worse for just running out. I get anxiety attacks sometimes and I just had to get away from everyone. I didn't expect to run so far and get lost." I rambled on as I looked around the beautiful yet simple living room. He just gave me a nod and turned on the T.V to the olympics station.

"You can stay here for as long as you need." He took out his phone and pressed a few buttons before laying it on the table. "I'm going to change into something a little more comfy, would you like something to wear that's a little warmer?" I nodded and he dashed upstairs.

I took the opportunity to look around and take in the sight. Family photos lined the mantle above the large fireplace. Each one held smiling happy faces of each member, the center of all photos held a family portrait. What I would give to be in a family like this? They seemed happy and I knew from the stories Bella told me, that they would go to the ends of the Earth for one another.

"You and Alice seem to be around the same size so I took it from her, she won't mind though." I looked toward him and instantly wished I didn't. He was a God in his olive green pajama bottoms and simple white tank top. The shirt was stretched across his muscles and it seemed the shirt would rip with any movement he made. I was attracted to him like no one else, but this man was way older than me and I knew I could never please him like Rosalie probably did.

"Thanks." I mumbled before going into the bathroom he showed me and changing. He had given me a pair of grey fleece pajama bottoms that looked good with my shirt. The pants had one pocket that had a little heart sewed on top. They also stopped at my calfs so i knew they were full length.

I was so turned on by this man and I knew he knew it. I was going to have to find a boy soon or I was going to do something stupid and Bella's friends were definitely off limits. I mean i wasn't ready to go all the way with anyone but i wasn't opposed to exploring new things that gave me the same release. I may be young but I wasn't naive, i watched moviesand read books. I came out and sat on the couch, folding up my skirt and placing it on the coffee table.

"I thought you might be hungry or thirsty since you didn't finish your dinner and it's been an hour since ran out. I hope you like grilled cheese because that is as far as my culinary skills go." I laughed as he brought the try filled with the gooey sandwiches and placed it on the table. There was also hot chocolate with tons of marshmallows.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked shyly as I held a cup of the hot brown liquid. He nodded at me as he broke apart one of the sandwiches. "I have never eaten a grilled cheese before. Don't look at me like I lost my mind, with all the gymnastics that I did, keeping in shape was vital. So greasy, gooey, or delicious wasn't in my vocabulary."

"So chocolate?" I shook my head. "You've never had chocolate...well we have to remedy that up real quick." He said as he urged me to drink the hot beverage. It smelled delicious and I was a little scared to try it but I knew I would love it because it was one of the things Bella loved to drink when it was cold here in Forks. It was one of the things she told me I had to try and I was from another planet if I didn't like it.

So I took a tiny sip at first to get an idea. But once the smooth chocolate concoction met my tongue I was sold. It was so rich and creamy, I could drink it all day. I drank more of it just giving him a thumbs up while he laughed at me and drank his own. The marshmallows on top made the drink even sweeter and I knew I would regret all the sugar tomorrow but right now I wouldn't care.

"By the way, I'm Emmett." The name suited him well. It was a sweet child like name that fit his boyish charms. His eyes didn't seem as blue as they did before, more hazel now and I wondered if his eyes changed with his mood.

"Good to know." I whispered through my eyelashes as locked my lips around the mug. I then turned my attention to the plate of grilled cheeses and tentatively picked one up. I took a small bite of the sandwich and at first i tasted bread and then melted cheese touched my tongue.

I don't really think I would eat another one. Although it was delicious, it was just too much cheese and I didn't want to make my toilet my new best friend. I ate the rest of the sandwich and the washed it down with the now warmed hot chocolate. When I finished, Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"It's really good, but way too much cheese for me. I think i would only be able to eat one of these. If I did eat another I wouldn't put so much cheese or i would add something to cut the thickness."

"Yea same here. Normally I put ham or chicken in my sandwich. Sometimes I'll put hamburger and make an extra cheesy hamburger with lettuce and tomato. There is only so much cheese I can handle." He said taking a bite of his food before looking at his phone.

It had been going off for the last 2 minutes and I knew it was time to go. He said Bella was on her way with his siblings. She was going to pick me up and then head home, I knew there was so much Charlie and I needed to talk about. I wanted to apologize to him and make sure he knows i appreciate him and hope to one day feel he was always the father I knew.

We talked some more about nothing in particular while we waited. I don't know what was going through his mind, but I could see him glancing at me every now and then. He was such a good looking guy and sweet too that I wished I had met him years ago, maybe we would have been close.

When Bella and the gang go there, she quickly pulled me into a hug and told me everything was going to be fine. I loved my sister and couldn't have asked for a better one. Alice let me keep the clothes and said she would text me to plan a shopping spree. Right before we left I watched as Rosalie gave Emmett the most sensual kiss I only ever witnessed once in my life.

I wanted to half cry but I knew I had no right too since I had already known they were a couple. But it still stung nonetheless. I went home and prayed everything would end better than they had begun.

 ***End***

 **A/N: Sooooooo what did you think? Any questions? Feel free to ask away. Any comments? Those would be great so I know what I am doing right or wrong.**


	6. Heart-ToHeart

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than I wanted. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this. Its also a little shorter than I wanted but I'm not really good with Heart to Hearts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

 ***Begin***

Bella and I rode in silence to the house. I could tell she was a little nervous about how things would go. I squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. I knew my sister would be my strength and help me do what needed to be done.

"Bella, I love Charlie and I love everything he's done for me. To make sure I was safe and happy. I would never intentionally hurt him or want to cause him harm. You know that I could ever hurt someone, I promise I'll make this better."

"I know you wouldn't, but I also know that Charlie can be stubborn and even though part of him was hurt, the other part knew what you said wasn't said to purposely hurt him. I'm sure after the two of you talk and set some boundaries, things will be better.

I nodded at her and looked out the window to see the house coming into view. All the lights downstairs were on while upstairs was pitch black. It made me feel a little left out since I was the only one who stayed upstairs. It showed how little old me didn't really fit in the life that was being built here.

We pulled into the drive and I got out to Charlie opening the front door and running to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and I could hear the sigh escape his mouth. I hugged him back just as tightly, it felt nice knowing he cared. I don't think he wanted to let me go but after a couple minutes it did get a little awkward.

I wasn't used to hugs and I didn't think Charlie was used to giving or receiving hugs as well. I never heard Bella mention hugs from Charlie and with the look on Bella's face, I was positive she had never seen Charlie due this.

We walked into the house and took a seat in the living room. Bella sat back and took a seat in the kitchen. I knew she wasn't a part of this conversation but I'm sure she wanted to be there to make sure things go smoothly and put her input in if it was needed.

"First I want to say I am so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know sweetie. Phil was your dad your whole life and now everything you ever knew has changed." I'm glad he got it.

"All my life I was told Phil was my father. And although I knew I was cared for and could always go to mom or him, I always felt left out. Bella always had this wonderful life here and I wasn't allowed that. Sure I had school and sports but the only true love I ever had came from my sister."

"Well now you get this life too." He whispered and I knew he would do anything to make sure I was happy.

"Sure but at what cost? I already made a mistake by not calling you dad. I just can't do that, it will take time. I've only known you a couple of months but I know with more time, I will love you just as much as Bella does. You literally saved my life and in my eyes, that will always make you my hero."

Charlie wiped a tear from his eye. I don't think he ever heard those words before since I have never known Bella to be in such danger that he would need to save her. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and a small hug.

"That it very sweet and I promise to cherish those words and your bond. I also know it will take time and effort on my part to make you want to call me dad. I'm sorry tonight was a disaster but I'm sure after some time the others will realize that it wasn't your intention to cause trouble. They are just protective of me as they are of each other."

"I honestly don't care about those people. I just met them and although it would be nice to have some friends. They're not the one that is apart of this. You are the only one I have to apologize to or make amends with. I know YOU ARE my father Charlie, even if I can't call you that yet." He nodded at me and I knew we had to set some rules up if this relationship will work.

"You can never run away again. I was so worried something bad had happened to you and next time I won't let your sister handle the situation." I nodded "If you ever have a problem or feel a certain way, know you can always come to me. I will protect you."

"All my life, it was always Bella who protected me. Please be patient with me. Plus I might not want to go to a man for advice on certain things. Especially when that man is my father." We both laughed and agreed that if it came to personal matters or boy related matters, just go straight to Bella or another female because he would probably shoot the boy.

"I like my clothes a certain way and I know it might be new to you or wierd for you. But I like being girly and I like showing off what I have. I am the total opposite of Bella, in a lot of ways. I promise to ty to be more conservative when you are around. But I can't promise I will be like that always."

"I can only promise to try not to throw a fit." We both laugh and I even heard Bella chuckle. "No boys in the room. Your sister has the same rules that you are getting. All sleepovers are run through me first. If you want to stay out late on a school night, homework must be done first and then chores. Other than that i am very good at letting you make your own choices."

"Those all work for me since I don't think I'll have any boy interested in me. I feel like the boys here would rather have someone a little less outgoing than I am."

"That works for me." He said too fast and I knew he would rather have me stay single then have another boy thrown into our lives. He already had to deal with Edward.

After talking some more. We finished dinner and ate a little of the snacks that were left. I guess everyone had taken most of it home, but left some for us. After the midnight snack, we sat down and watched some football. I must have fallen asleep because the last thing i remember was Charlie picking me up and putting me in bed.

He kissed my head and shut the door before he left. I knew I messed up tonight but I had also made it better. I couldn't wait to see what else happened with my new little family.


	7. Shopping

**A/N: Thought i would make it up to you guys by posting this chapter. I had been working on this while I tried to write the last one at the same time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

 ***Begin***

After the heart to heart with Charlie, I tried to get to know him more. I actually really liked the man he was and I thought it was horrible what my mother did to him. We spent nights watching movies with Bella and just laughing as a family. This family was 100% perfect just the way it was and I wouldn't change it for anything, well maybe I would change one thing. I would give Charlie a woman to have, he deserved to be happy.

Speaking of being happy. I got to say, Emmett and I were texting each other quit a lot. We were just getting to know each other and talk alot about school, but I felt like he could be one of the people I could see in my future. Sure he had a girlfriend, but that didn't stop us from talking every night and being friends.

Usually he would be the first one to text me since the one and only time I texted first, Rosalie spit me out for it and I never did it again. He also made it his mission to get me to try something new every day. We talked about random things, never having a real meaning to what we discussed. Though, every night he would ask about something I never ate or drank and then show up the next morning with said object. It was a fun game we played and I had to workout double hard so I wouldn't gain so much weight. A few extra pounds wouldn't hurt but I knew a boy like Emmett would never go for someone who weighed a lot, I mean his girlfriend was a freaking twig.

After 2 weeks of the nightly conversations, I told him we should all go to the beach or something. He said his family wasn't allowed on the reservation because of some rule that was set in motion when Carlisle's great-great grandpa did some misdeed on their land. I was a little disappointed but he said he could get Carlisle to let us go on a road trip.

They had a big family SUV that they used when they went camping. It saved everyone gas since they shared one car. It was also time that they could bond with each other and catch up on each others week. He said he loved those hours on the van when it was just them and the open road.

So we thought of a couple places we could go. We talked ideas of what we could bring and who would go. By the time I fell asleep we had a whole trip planned out for next weekend.

I had never been on a trip before unless it was for gymnastics, and even then it was a day trip to the next town over. So the fact that this trip was miles and miles away got me really excited about the road trip. I had hoped everyone could make since since we didn't just plan a 1 day beach trip but a few days camping trip. He wanted me to remember everything about my first ever outing and I was bouncing with excitement every day leading up to the trip

.

We were to leave early Thursday morning to get there. Which would take all day so when we arrived Thursday night we could setup and catch some sleep before officially starting our fun filled trip. Then we would leave early Monday morning taking a new route home which would either get us home Monday night or Tuesday morning. It all depended on how many stops we took and how fast we went.

A few days before the trip, Alice had messaged me asking if I would like to go shopping with her the day before we were suppose to leave. I thought it was good timing since I not only could buy my wardrobe but I could also by the few things I was bringing with me on the trip. It was supposed to be a girls trip with Rosalie, and Bella, but Bella caught a cold and Rosalie offered to help take care of her. I wanted to ask why didn't Edward be the one to offer to take care of her, but I kept my mouth shut and marked this day on my calendar.

See, I kept track of all the good and bad things he did and marked it in my journal. So far he was a good guy but there were little things he did that were weird. Like why was he never around when it was sunny out. Or why did he always make faces and go home when we cleaned. There are a bunch of other things too but I won't go into them now. Just know that so far, I couldn't understand what my sister saw in him.

Alice was actually a really fun person to hangout with and her taste in clothes matched my own. We were two peas in a pod and I was willing to let her pick out a couple things for me without me knowing. At first I refused but there was just something about her that I couldn't say no too. Bella told me it was just an Alice thing, since everyone she knew couldn't say no to her.

"Ariel, how about I buy you a couple won't know what they are until you get home, let it be my welcome home present to you." She batted her long eyelashes at me and I laughed.

"No Alice. I can afford my own things and frankly some of the things you bought makes me worried. Half of those outfits are very unsuitable for someone of my age. I mean who do I even have that I can show outfits like those too?" This time she laughed and ignored my question. It was like she knew something I didn't, like she knew about my secret crush on Emmett.

"I promise what I pick for you will be both flattering and appropriate. It will also catch the eye of every man you pass. Who knows, maybe by the end of the school year, you'll have a boyfriend. If you don't like what I choose you can return them and keep the money or use the money to buy new things." She gave me puppy dog eyes but I stayed strong.

After about 3 shops of her giving me dog eyes and talking all sad like, I caved. Plus with her constantly making remarks about how good I would look in this or that, I had to give her a try. The way she got so excited, I knew I wouldn't regret letting her have this. Plus this got me more clothes without spending too much money since I was still going to buy things myself too.

I wanted to look pretty and sexy but I was always too scared to buy certain things. I had to just dive sometimes and with a new school, I could be anyone I wanted. So we spent the next couple hours just letting her buy me anything she wanted and I wasn't allowed to see anything until I got home. I tried to give her a budget but that went out the window when she spent that in just the first store.

When I mentioned it to her she laughed and told me she thought the limit was for every store. I knew she understood what I meant but she was having too much fun shopping for me. She said that her family just had so much money and she needed someone she could spoil since she couldn't have kids. I felt sad for her and wanted to press her for details but I kept my mouth close and let her have her way again.

After spending all day shopping. We grabbed a quick bite to eat before she drove us back to her house. I noticed she had picked up a few thing for Bella as well but we both knew Bell wouldn't wear any of the things Alice got her. We were hoping she would put the clothes on if we kept bugging her. Apparently Alice could get Bella to wear clothes if they went out to nice places or if Bella wanted to drive Edward crazy.

She told me Edward refused to do anything sexual with my sister. I thought that was a bad thing at first until she said he was old school and wanted to marry Bella first. I thought that was sweet. Although I knew it probably drove my sister insane, him not wanting to have sex before marriage was a check in Charlie's book.

But if my sister was anything like me. Then him holding out on her was driving her insane and most likely making her a tad angry. If I had man that I loved with all my heart the way Bella and Edward claim to love each other, than I would be frustrated too if he wasn't helping my cravings. Although I didn't really care to much about what Edward and Bella did behind closed doors, I did want my sister to be happy.

With those thoughts aside I went back to the clothes Alice picked out for Bella. I figured if I asked her nicely she would dress up with me. So, we talked about the trip and the different things we would be doing. She told me Rosalie wasn't going because she hated things like that, she also was going to stay with some family they had in Canada. She would be going until school started, I was both happy that she wasn't going to be around for a few weeks but I was nervous too.

Alice offered to give me driving lessons and I was grateful. Bella was suppose to start taking me but she was a little busy with Edward and Jacob. I would remind her every morning but she would always come up with something involving one or the other of the guys. It was really starting to tick me off that she was blowing me off for them. I had been waiting for months to be able to start my lessons and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

If she could push me aside for her 2 boyfriends then I could do the same thing with her "bestfriend."

So she came over to the house and hung out with me. We had agreed 1 suitcase per person since it would mean less bags we would have to carry. She pleaded with me for a half hour to let her pack my bag and I caved. So while I packed my toiletries and shoes, she packed all my clothes; that included bras, panties, and bathing suites. We did the same thing for Bella's bag since she wouldn't be able to do it herself.

We were spending the night at the Cullens house since we had to wake up super early. Bella was already there, probably helping Rosalie pack her bags. I tried to reason with Alice when packing Bella's bag, she wanted to go all out but I had to tell her Bella wouldn't be too happy. I knew if she didn't have clothes in there she was comfortable with she probably would just end up staying home. And then everyone would be mad at Alice because then Edward wouldn't go and then it would seem too much like a double date and I wouldn't want to go.

She caved. So she packed Bella's bag with half jeans and t-shirts and half girly sexy clothes. I couldn't complain about the bag since she did pack with most of the kinds of clothes Bella like to wear. I'm sure Bella would be able to wear something cute or sexy at least once or twice. I packed Bella's toiletry bag since I knew what she would want, but I made sure to pack a few condoms as a joke and Alice laughed the second she saw me pack them.

When both suitcases were packed, I packed up my camera so I could take lots of pics. I had bought a small duffle for the camera, snacks, my wallet, and a thin sweater. I then grabbed both Bella and my pillow, our sleeping bags and two extra thick comforters just in case it got super cold at night. The guys were supposed to pack the cooler filled with drinks, charcoal, lighters, and other essential safety kits.

We didn't pack food since we would be stopping to eat at restaurants during the trips and then living off the land when we got to our destination. I thought it was going to be fun trying to live off the land and I couldn't wait to see what my survival skills were. We finished grabbing everything we needed to grab and headed out. I made sure to leave a note for Charlie before locking up and getting in Alice's car.

I was bouncing with so much excitement I think even Alice was effected. So off we went. Two young girls singing at the top of our longs with the windows down, heading toward a fun filled couple days.


	8. Getting Ready

**A/N: I really wanted to get this chapter out yesterday but I have been super busy. We just found our car that had been stolen 2 weeks ago and boy does it need work. Anyway here you go guys and I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can.**

 ***Begin***

We left all the bags outside in the car and walked inside the large mansion. I was still very amazed at how big and beautiful it was. I really only got to see the living room the last time I was here so I couldn't wait to be able to explore the rest of the house.

I knew I would need a change of clothes for later so I could shower and change out of the outfit I had on. I originally wanted to wear grey joggers with a white t-shirt while out shopping but Alice refused to even be seen with me like that. She said it was enough that Bella dressed like that and knew there was nothing she could do but she refused to let me dress like that knowing I loved to dress-up. So I let her pick out my clothes and at first I thought I would look dumb or something but once I was dressed, I was really surprised by how good I look.

I had on a pair of white skinny jeans with rips down the front of my left leg. She threw a dark purple half tube top at me that stopped just below my ribs so my midriff was showing. It also displayed my belly button ring that Bella got me last year for my 15th birthday along with the matching tattoo on my right hip. It was on my right hip and was the size of my hand. I had the face of owl eyes and below it read "Sisters 4 Life". Bella's was wolf eyes with the same phrase.

I threw on a white cardigan that was sleeveless and really thin and soft. I also matched the outfit to a pair of white ankle boots with a 2" heel that tied in the front. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, leaving my bangs out, and let Alice do my makeup. I asked her to keep it simple since it was just us going shopping and she did just as I asked. She did a light smokey eye with a hint of a blush on my cheeks and a nude lip stain with a clear gloss on top.

Walking in the house, I heard nothing. It was very quiet and I wondered if there was anyone even home. Alice looked at me and shrugged her shoulders then took off into the kitchen. I at on the couch unsure of what to do or where to go. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Emmett knowing Rosalie was already gone and it would be safe.

 **You up?** I waited for his reply but nothing came and was wondering if he was asleep or maybe even at the airport seeing her off.

I think I sat on the couch for about 20 minutes without a soul in sight.I was getting sleepy but I was also really excited about tomorrow. I was curious as to where I was going to sleep and how Bella was feeling.

 **Sory, was in the shower. You here?** I stared at the phone a good minute just imaging him all wet...and naked. How the water would look falling down his chest. Ugh now I really won't be able to sleep.

 **Yes. Been in the lvng room for 20 mins wit no sign of any1** I shot the text and heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I looked up and saw him coming toward me with a giant smile on his face. He was in a pair of red flannel pajamas and a plain red t-shirt. He was bare fett and I had to laugh because his feet were actually pretty looking and not all rough and manly. He raised an eyebrow at my smirk and I pointed at his feet.

"You have pretty feet"

"Well not all of us want ugly, smelly, looking feet. I like having nice feet and I' sure the ladies appreciate it. Just ask Alice, since she's the one who makes me get pedicures with her." He shrugged his shoulders and turned on the T.V.

"Well I know I appreciate non-smelly feet. Wish Charlie would get his done at least once. They smell like rotten cheese after a full day of work. I think he needs new shoes since his old ones are so worn down." He laughed with me as he flipped through the channels.

"I'm sorry they left you all alone, are you hungry?" He took such good care of me even though he just met me.

"No, Alice fed me earlier. Where is everyone?" I took off my cardigan and set it aside.

"Alice, Jasper, and Edward are in their room packing. Bella is already asleep. Mom and Carlisle are out on a date night. And I am here with you. Everything is packed, drinks are in the fridge and then tomorrow we just have to stop for ice and gas. Mom made lots of deserts and we got lots of snacks."

"Great, I'm super excited. Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded at me and I laughed when he zipped his hand against his lips. "My birthday was a couple weeks ago and Bella forgot. I could understand why Charlie forgot but my own sister? This trip actually makes me feel better about the whole thing.

"She forgot?! I am so sorry about that. Well now I am going to make sure you have double fun." He looked at the time on his phone and I looked at mine. It read Midnight and I knew we would have to go to bed soon since we had to wake up in just 6 short hours. "I can show you to the room you'll be sleeping at" I stood up with him and then remembered my clothes.

"I have to go to the car. I forgot my bag in there with my clothes in it. It's just some stuff so I can shower tonight. Do you mind coming with me?" I asked kind of scared to go out there this late where I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

"Sure, let me just grab some shoes." he was gone no more than 5 minutes. He came back with a pair of sandals on and a flashlight. "Figured we might need this since there isn't a front light." I nodded and we headed out.

Lucky for me the car wasn't far from the house so I was in and out in a couple seconds. I was a little worried about the car so I made sure to lock the doors. Emmett took the bag for me and I thought that was really sweet of him. Rosalie was one lucky girl to have someone as wonderful as him. I wish I could find someone who was just like Emmett.

Just as we walked into the house thunder sounded in the sky and I jumped so high I lost my footing and if Emmett wasn't behind me I would have been on my butt on the ground. He caught me and let me hide my face in the nape of his neck. I had always been scared of storms, sure I thought they were beautiful and could watch the rain fall for hours but I was not a fan of how loud it all was. The louder the storm the further under my blankets I would hide.

Bella would come into my room and just hold me while the storm raged on. She would take care of me and not leave my side until it was either over or the thunder stopped. Sometimes I would be so scared that if we were driving I would make my mother or Phil pull the car over and wait out the storm. I would be crying and shaking to the point where they would have to give me anxiety medication to help calm me down. No one knew what I went through other than my family, Charlie was et to be told of this as well.

So we stayed there, in the doorway with his arms wrapped around me. I was shaking pretty bad but other than that I tried my hardest to calm down. He rubbed small circles on my back, not saying a word. After a few minutes of not hearing anything I lifted my head and we slowly went inside.

"You ok?" He gently asked handing me my bag. I nodded my head and took a step away from him.

"I'm such a kid when it comes to thunder. They scare me and I turn into a big baby whenever it storms. I love the rain but I hate the noise. I'm sorry about…" He took me by the hand and made me look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I think everyone is scared of something. I'm scared of flying, planes just creep me out. I have never been on one and I don't plan on ever being on one." We chuckled and I felt a lot calmer. I knew the storm would pass us since the weather was suppose to be clear tonight.

"That kind of makes me feel better. Let's just put this whole thing behind us. We have a very fun filled couple days coming up." He nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me through the hallway.

"This is the bathroom you can use. Towels are in this cabinet above the toilet, along with washcloths." He showed me to the last door on the left, turned on the lights and opened the cabinet to pull out a towel and a washcloth.

The bathroom was rather large and could easily fit 3 people in the jacuzzi tub. There was no shower head. Instead there was this square on the ceiling that was directly in the center of the tub. It had a bunch of holes in it and I was amazed that it was one of those showers that mimicked a waterfall. I couldn't wait to use this the next time I was over cause tonight I was going to enjoy a nice hot bath.

The black and white tiled floor was heated so as soon as the lights were turned on, the floor began heating up. The toilet was pretty standard one but it seemed a little wider. The his and hers sink was beautiful with a black and white marble countertop and black cabinets underneath. The mirror was built in to the wall so there was no medicine cabinet.

"Are all the bathrooms this nice? I could live in here!" I wanted to ask Esme if she would be willing to re-do my bathroom to something similar to this one. Mine was nice and all but it was nothing like this.

"Well we all have our private bathrooms so they're all suited to our taste. I think my bathroom is the one closest to what this one looks like. Edwards probably looks something like this too since he really doesn't care what his looks like. Alice and Jasper's is probably all kinds of sleek knowing how fashionable Alice is. Carlisle and Esme's bathroom is probably twice this size with all the latest technology. And Rosalie's is probably really girly with luary written all over the place." We laughed and I had to ask.

"So you and Rosalie don't share a bathroom? I figured with her being your girlfriend and all you guys would share one like Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella." He pulled me out of the bathroom and in the room directly across the hall. He chuckled as he opened the door. "What's so funny?" I frowned at him.

"Rosalie isn't my girlfriend. What gave you that Idea?"

"Well I see you guys flirt and kiss sometimes. Plus I figured you guys were dating since you were the only single ones amongst your group. And Bella said you guys were a thing. I want to stay friends with you but i think Rosalie wants to chew my head off." He laughed at me and turned on the light to the room.

It was a very simple room. It had a king sized bed against the furthest wall with side tables on either side of it. There was no headboard and instead was a wide window that indented so you could put things on the window sill above the bed. A navy blue rug ran corner to corner, wall to wall. It matched the navy blue and white bedspread and white curtains with navy blue flowers.

There was a cherry wood desk off to the left with a full working computer. To the left of the desk was a small closet. To the right was a cherry wood long dresser with a mirror on top. Across from the bed was a large flat screen T.V that's mounted to the wall. The room was void of life though and I knew it was up to me to make this room livable.

"Sure we flirt and stuff but don't all people do that? I'm sure you've flirted with boys who weren't your boyfriend before. Rosalie is seeing some guy at another school, she stays with him on the weekends and usually in the summers." He put my bag on the bed and sat on next to it. "What do you think of the room. Mom re-decorated it when Bella first told us you were coming to live with them. She said you needed a place to stay when you came over, it was only fair since Bella had her room just felt bad that you have to be down here instead of being upstairs with everyone else, but there were no more rooms."

"I like the room a lot. I'm more of a purple girl but this will be a great change for me. It was really nice of her to care about me like that, it was more than even my own mother cared." I bent down to untie my boots. "I think I'm going to like it here." I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Did you ask me is Rosalie was my girlfriend out of curiosity as you said or were you really trying to find out if you could flirt with me?" He raised one eyebrow and I laughed at him.

"Emmett, even if I wanted to flirt with you there is no way I would be able to carry through with anything or even know where to start or what to do. I'm really shy when it comes to boys. I've never had a boyfriend. I really thought Rosalie was yours and when you said you guys had different bathrooms I was curious." I slipped off both my boots then my socks.

While he thought about what I said, I got together my things for a bath. I wasn't sure what to do now since he was still sitting there, staring at his hands. So I shrugged my shoulders and left, whether he stayed or not was up to him but we had an early morning start. So I laid all my things on the sink and began the bath, adding bubble mixture into it.

I got undressed and slowly slipped into the heated water. The warmth felt so good on my body and in seconds I was relaxed and in heaven. I was beyond tired so I didn't think I would be able to enjoy the bath for too long.

I quickly washed up my hair and body and laid back, closing my eyes. Knowing Emmett was a free man made me a little more nervous to be around him or even talk to him. It was like knowing he was in a relationship made me stop to be just his friend and now getting ready to know him could always lead to something more. There was nothing stopping us from doing what we wanted, well except the fact that I was only 16 and he was 18. I didn't think Charlie would approve of that, though Bella was 19 and Edward 18. I know not exactly the same, but close enough.

I had to be careful from here on out. I didn't want something bad to happen with just some talking. Although this trip was going to be more fun now that I knew I could wear what I wanted without worrying about making Rosalie mad as hell. Even though she was beautiful and Alice told me not to worry about her, she scared me and seemed like she wouldn't hesitate to kick my ass if she wanted too.

I got out the bath when I felt I was in it long enough, which was pretty long since the water was now cool and would soon be freezing. I wrapped the towel around my body and picked up my mess. I went to my room and was glad to see Emmett had left. We both needed the sleep, especially him since he was going to be driving the first couple hours.

I threw my dirty clothes in the happy then slipped into just my under clothes.

A white bra with a black rose design in lace around the edges and the matching panties. A pair of cotton bikini bottoms that was completely white with just the barest of a black flower in the top center instead of the usual bow most panties had now a day. I figured this was my room so I was safe to sleep in just that instead of getting into the short and tank I had brought too.

After setting my phone, ipad, and camera to charge, I slid under the covers. I double checked my alarm clock and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to go on the trip, I really hoped things go smoothly. I fell asleep praying somebody would want me the way Carlisle wanted Esme, I was tired of being lonely.


	9. Heading Out

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I know I've been MIA but it was for a good reason. I have a 1 year old boy and he has been fighting Bronchitis the last 2 weeks. I have tried my hardest to get the next to chapters ready to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight nor do I own the Locations I have listed in this chapter.**

A light flooded my room and then a soft warm body was laying with me on the bed. I rolled over and looked into the eyes of my sister. She smiled at me and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there last night with the storm. I was just so tired that I was out like a light in my room." I shrugged.

"It's OK, it wasn't so bad. How are you feeling?" I hoped she felt better since I really wanted her to come with us."

"I feel so much better. I ate soup and rested and Carlisle gave me some really good cough medicine. I feel better than I have in days. What did you do last night?"

"That's good, I would have been very sad if you couldn't come. After shopping with Alice, we went back to the house so I could pack my bag and your. Don't worry, we didn't go overboard with your clothes or anything. When we got here Emmett kept me occupied after he got out the shower. We just talked and he showed me my bathroom and bedroom." I watched her frown.

"Be careful with him OK. I don't want you to get hurt. Emmett may be sweet and nice and everything you may think you want but trust me, he is bad for you." The look in her eyes and the tone in her voice said she knew something about him that she didn't want me to know.

I know my sister wants me happy but I also hoped she knew this was my life and I would hang out with who ever I wanted to hang with.

"Is there a reason your telling me this?" I was curious if she would tell me or just give me another lie.

"Edward has told me stories about Emmett's old schools. He was...a little tempered. He says he got a lot better but when it comes to girl, Edward says Emmett has never been serious about one. I just don't want you putting yourself out there and get your heart broken. I love you and I just want you to be happy. I will always support you but protecting you will always come first." I laid my head on her shoulder in a hug.

"You don't have to worry. We are just friends and I don't see myself ever becoming a thing with him."

We stayed quiet and just layed in bed. I closed my eyes, hoping I could catch a couple more hours of sleep but then someone jumped on the bed.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy heads. Its 6:30 and we need to get up, double check everything, eat the amazing breakfast my mom is making, then head out. I'm so excited!" I groaned as Alice continued to jump on the bed. She reminded me of a little kid at Christmas who wanted to wake up her parents super early so she could open her presents.

Bella and I laughed as we got up and followed Alice out of the room. I actually loved what the both of them were wearing.

Alice had on white shorts with a baby blue halter top and baby blue strappy gladiator sandals without a heel. We had bout the same sandals but in different colors, even making sure that we got a pair for Bella and Rosalie. She wasn't so sure though that Rosalie would accept them or even wear them. She told me Rosalie was kind of a loner and liked things a specific way. I still thought it was a nice idea and didn't want her even more mad at me after the whole text thing to Emmett.

Bella had on black skinny jeans, white Nike sneakers and a light purple t-shirt. This outfit was definitely not one Alice or I had picked out. It must have been something she brought with her before we packed her bag. She probably already knew that we would over due her bag and wanted to feel comfortable in at least one thing. I couldn't wait until she saw what Alice had picked for her bathing suit. It was just as bad as hers, i think mine was the least dangerous of them all. Though I did think about switching it with Bella's if she refused to wear it.

I looked down at myself and laughed.

"How do you guys look so good in the morning and I look like this?" I gestured to the simple outfit I had thrown on when we left my room. My crazy mass of curls were sticking up in all kinds of directions and even though I ran my fingers through them, they still did what they wanted.

"Maybe because we have been up since 6. You don't look too crazy" Bella laughed and I knew I actually looked good for someone who had just woken and was now walking around in simple laid back attire. Bella always looked a hot mess first thing in the morning and I was surprised Edward didn't turn tail and run until after she was dressed.

I was in grey booty shorts with black socks that went all the way up to the middle of my calf's. I wasn't in a bra since I knew with all the running around we would be doing, my bra would get on my nerves, but it didn't bother me since my boobs were nicely rounded and perky and not saggy. Plus my shirt was a dark grey t-shirt and flowed to where the edge of my shorts were. Some people liked to wear clothes like this as a dress but I loved sleeping in them; the were loose and comfy. People always complimented my hair as well and told me they wished they had hair like mine.

We walked into the kitchen and was met with Esme beginning a giant breakfast. I was properly introduced to her and loved her from then on. She was very kind and motherly and it brought me to tears. I missed so much growing up and meeting this woman, I knew I would never have to go without again. She offered to re-due the side of the house that contained my room and the bathroom I used last night.

When I asked her why she would do that she simply said

"Your my daughter now. I treat all my children the same and now that I have you, you have to have your own space. You never have to worry about anything ever again, you have me and I will always be here for you honey." I hugged her as tight as I could and thanked her. We made plans for when we came back. I was a little shocked at how cold she was but tried hard not to let anyone notice.

After that we met up with the guys in the front hall. Apparently Alice had already brought everything in from the car because both suitcases were there along with 3 others. There was also 6 backpacks that looked to be filled with hiking gear. A large blue cooler sat there and when I opened it to look inside there were plenty of drinks, a couple cold cut sandwiches, and a bunch of baked goods.

I knew we were stopping at the store before we left. The guys wanted but a lot of boxed and canned foods that were easy to eat just we couldn't find anything. Plus the guys wanted to make sure their hunting licenses were up to date so when they went hunting, no one got into trouble. Everyone also wanted to make sure we had enough money on us for restaurants and trinkets along with the money to book our campsite. I couldn't wait for us to be on our way.

I walked over to my bag and went to my knees to grab my sandals since there was no way I was going to stay in my heels. I would store those away until we came back, for now I was going to be switching between my sneakers and my flip flops. I did bring a pair of ballet flats for when we went out to eat. I grabbed a hair tie and threw my hair up into a high messy bun, leaving my bangs out.

They curled to the side so I could see. I always loved my hair and was always glad it wasn't plain and boring like Bella's. Most days I just had to run a brush through it and then some days I had to really work at it. I may have had nice hair like mom, but man did the heat do a job on it; the hotter the day, the worse my hair got.

I threw my socks in the bag and slipped on the sandals, tying the straps around just my ankle.I could never figure out how to get the straps to stay on my calf like the gladiator shoes were made for.

I got up to see everyone huddled around talking and laughing. I could also see that each could was wearing a similar outfit. Jasper was in White shorts that shopped at his knees with a baby blue t-shirt and Baby blue sneakers. Edward was in black jeans with a black t-shirt, a white button down over it and a pair of white Nike sneakers. I thought it was both cute and throw up worthy to see the couples looking all identical.

Emmett and I were the only ones who weren't wearing the same thing. Emmett was wearing black basketball shorts with a black wife beater and white ankle socks. He was in just the socks since there was really no need for shoes at the moment. He actually looked really good and I was now mentally slapping myself for not wearing makeup. But then again I didn't want him to think I was trying to get his attention. I mean I did, but he didn't need to know that.

He smiled at me before walking off. Why did he have to look so damn sexy?

I watched Edward stare at me without blinking. He was just looking at me like he was trying to figure me out and couldn't. Bella was whispering to him and he kept shaking his head. She ran her hand through his hair and when he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, I just knew the love between them was unbreakable. It was something I would never see again in my life and I mentally wished them all the happiness in the world.

I turned around not wanting to see the intimate moment any longer and went back to my room. I packed up my stuff and put it away in the closet. I quickly put on my bra before making the bed. When the room was tidy once again, I left and closed the door behind me.

I met everyone in the kitchen and only saw Emmett eating. There were a couple of dirty plates in the sink and figured everyone already ate. Bella was munching on an apple which was unusual since she wasn't a fan of apples.

I gladly accepted the plate Esme handed me and dug in. I closed my eyes and let out a large moan at the incredible flavors bursting in my mouth. This food was even better than Bella's and that was saying a lot. I didn't know anyone who could cook better than my big sister, but Esme beats her 10 times over. I could eat this forever and never get tired of it.

I opened my eyes to see everyone smiling at had a large grin on her face and everyone looked shocked. I turned my head to look at Emmett sitting next to me and his eyes were very dark and he had this blank expression on his face. He looked at me like I looked at him behind his back, like he was the yummiest thing on Earth.

Alice was the first to stop staring and then she was laughing. Everyone walked out with her and left us alone with Esme. She was cleaning up and packing away the rest of the breakfast she cooked. I remember Bella once told me that Esme always over cooked so she could bring the leftovers to a homeless shelter; it was something she did once a week.

"Esme, this is AMAZING!" I took another bite of the breakfast burrito. It had eggs, cheese, bacon, sausage, potatoes, all wrapped in a crepe and drizzled in a butter flavored syrup. The syrup wasn't at all overly sweet and complemented the dish quit well. Since I watched her poure the

light brown liquid from a plain bottle, I knew it was home made and wondered when she had the time to make it.

There were also a couple other things thrown in but i didn't care too much. Maybe she could teach me to make all this stuff so I could cook it when I was at home.

"Thank-you dear. I always loved to cook and I am happy to do it any day of the week. If there are foods you love, I can always make it. Bella usually ask me for pumpkin pie, Emmett's is spaghetti, Charlie's is meatloaf, and the others just ask for everything." We all laughed.

"Will you teach me how to make it? I can cook but nothing compared to Bella or even this. I like being able to do things for myself and hope to be able to do everything a wife does for a husband. I want to be a stay at home mom and be able to just always spread love and joy into my house." She smiled at me as if I had just said I wanted to be just like her when I grew up and I guess in a way I did.

"I will be happy too." She finished cleaning while I finished eating.

When I finished I would have washed my own dish but Esme shooed me out of the room. Emmett dragged my by the hand to the Van where everything was already packed up. The group was waiting for us and we double checked everything then left.

*1 Hour Later*

The trip to the store wasn't bad and we were actually in and out really fast. Bella, Alice, and I stayed in the car while the guys went in. We figured it was easier than all of us going in and we were right because it took them no longer than 20 minutes.

So with coolers packed, bags packs, tank full, an extra container with gas, and tons of money in our pockets we were off. First Edward pulled out a map and found a couple campsites he thought we might like. We decided on going to Umpqua National Forest in Oregon which was a 10 hour drive not including stops. We didn't care too much on the stops once we pulled out my IPAD and looked at pictures of this place. It was beyond beautiful!

The trees were lush and green ad the water was crystal blue. There were large open water along with creeks and rivers. I actually couldn't believe how many campsites they had and was having a hard time picking just one. I narrowed it down to which areas had drinking water and then which ones offered the most stuff. Each site had its own does and don't and areas that were less fun than others.

So after 20 minutes fighting we chose the Diamond Lake Campground. Then after that Alice planned out the whole trip while there with plenty of fun activities. Fishing, hiking, swimming, horseback riding, hunting for the guys, water skiing, and so much more. I was so surprised by how much stuff there was and I couldn't wait to try it all.

Alice called the main Cabin to reserve a campsite for us. She asked like a million questions about the place and stuff. Before hanging up I overheard her buy out 20 of the surrounding sites, I guess we really were going to have our own privacy and not be bothered. I didn't really care though since it wasn't my money being spent. It was going to be nice though to not have to worry about other campers and I would be able to have some relaxing time.

So after that was all settled we kept going and everyone broke off into their own world. I sat in the front passenger side and played candy crush on my phone. I wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was doing but I could just over hear Bella and Edward talking about me. I tried not to let them know I could hear them and I think it worked since they didn't look my way once.

Edward was telling Bella how he could read me and he had no idea what was going through my head. She kept asking him if I was ok with everything. He was honestly frustrated because he didn't know and that even Alice couldn't see anything but it has nothing to do with the wolves. I had no idea what they were talking about but it made me wonder what was really going on with them. But this was a whole thing for another day.


	10. On the Road

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or any of the locations listed in this story.**

We had only been on the road for 40 minutes when we decided to stop at Ruby Beach here in Forks. We just stopped to flex our legs and grab some ice cream. No one was hungry yet but even if they were, we had plenty of snacks. So after taking a quick picture in front of the Welcome to Ruby Beach sign, we headed back on the road.

I turned on the radio and smiled at Emmett as he drove. We decided to play eye spy and I really sucked at the game, but it didn't stop any of us from laughing and having a good time. We eventually had everyone playing and it was nice knowing Jasper was as bad as I was. I was still kind of confused about Jasper.

He never came near me unless one of the guys were standing there. Alice was the only one who ever touched him. He barely spoke at all. When Bella walked in the room he kind of had this guilty look on his face. He was a mystery and I was going to uncover what he was all about one day.

2 Hours later my stomach was beginning to rumble and I asked Emmett if we could stop somewhere to eat. It was just about brunch time at 10:30 in the morning. So we stopped in Aberdeen, which was a decent sized city at the edge of Washington along the Chehalis River. It was actually a beautiful place and I couldn't wait to see more places like this.

Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Edward chose to get Wendy's while Emmett and I settled on pizza. So we dropped them off and headed to a little pizzeria called Papa Murphy's Take 'N' Bake Pizza that was a couple blocks away. It was quiet on the ride there and back, but when we were inside it was anything but.

The place was buzzing with customers and it was a happy environment. No one seemed angry or left unfed. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the food and the smells meeting my nose were mouth watering.

"Welcome to Papa Murphy's, would you like a table?"

"Do you guys do take-out?" I asked and she nodded her head and gave us a menu. So we took the menu and went off to a little corner.

"Everything just sounds so good." I sound looking at the pizzas while Emmett looked at the menu over my shoulder.

"Remember pick something you haven't tried." He whispered in my ear before pointing at a picture with lots of meats on it. "This is my favorite, it's usually really good. I'm sure you will enjoy it." I turned my head to look at him and all I could think of was how easy it would be to kiss him.

His head was so close anyone walking y would have thought we were a couple. His lips were so close, all I would have to do is move an inch and my lips would be on his. It seemed like he was debating on what he wanted to do because his eyes got a little cloudy and I could feel his right hand slide on to my waist before pulling me back, flush again his chest.

"I…" I leaned in a little to see what he would do and he just pulled back and walked over to the hostess. He spoke a few words to her before coming to me and pulling me by the hand out the building.

"The food will be ready in 20 minutes." He half growled. He seemed kind of mad and I couldn't figure out why. He lightly laid me against the side of the truck and laid a hand on either side of my head.

Since he was way taller than me then I lifted my head to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I put my hands on both of his waist to see if he would let me.

"You and I have something going on. It may be something neither of us are ready for but I can't stay away from you and when you look at me with those adorable brown eyes, I just want to devour you. The last couple of weeks have brought us closer and I'm lucky to have a friend like you. I am going to kiss you, just once. Because anything more than that would be wrong, whether you don't think so or not. Your only 16 and I am 19, Charlie would kill me."

Before I can say anything to what he had said, his head was meeting mine and our lips were molding together.

Oh I was in heaven. His lips were so soft and warm and I could kiss them forever and never get tired. He didn't push me too far but kept the kiss nice and romantic. He didn't use his tongue like I thought he would but simply gave me a sweet open mouth kiss like you would see a serious couple do. This was the type of kiss I wish had been my first because then maybe I would have had a boyfriend.

I wrapped one hand in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder. He picked me up by the back of my thighs which made me more even with his and I was able to kiss him a lot better. My body molded into his perfectly as if I was made for him. I knew this would be the only kiss I got from him since he was right about Charlie and the whole age thing. Besides we only knew each other a month, that was not time enough to have him want me in any way but as a friend.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. We were both panting and I felt a little disappointed. I didn't want him to stop and I sure as heck didn't want him to lower me to the ground. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest like the adolescent that I was. He opened his eyes and looked at me as he let out a couple chuckles. He ran one hand across my cheek before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips one last time.

"I know this can't happen again but I think a challenge was just thrown down. I like challenges, dare to make a wager Mr. Cullen?" I stood on my tip toe and placed butterfly kisses along his neck. One hand under his shirt running along his gorgeous abs, the other on his shoulder to help steady me.

"Ariel…"

"I bet by the end of the week, you won't even care about the whole age thing. I may be young in body but my mind is so much wiser..." I got a little brave and licked his earlobe "...you never know Emmett, I could be so good for you."

I think I pissed him off and he pushed me away but not roughly. His eyes went from fun and soft to hard and cold. I have no idea what I said or did to change him like this but I actually wanted to hit myself. I shrunk against the car and watched him give me a dirty look.

"You will never be good for me. I don't know what I was thinking even kissing you this much. We are just friends, now and forever. Deal with it." He stalked off into the building. I fell to my butt and pulled up my knees to hug them, laying my head down. I could feel the tears but refused to let them come.

I wasn't broken up or anything but I did feel slightly used. I was also angry and very sad. Emmett just tore down every great vibe I had about myself with just a few words. How was I supposed to enjoy my trip now?

He came out with a wide smile on his face and a large pizza in my hand. He looked at me and the smile faded from his face and I think quilt crossed his face. He opened his mouth to say something but his phone went off. He answered it and spoke quickly. When he hung up, he unlocked the car and got in.

I got in the back, as far from him as possible. He stared at me through the rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow. I pulled out my headphones, plugged them into my phone, pulled my feet up onto the chair and blasted my music. I felt the truck drive off but I paid no attention to the others when they hopped in.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice and Emmett in a heated argument. Edward looked sad and Bella was slightly angry. I knew I looked a mess with red eyes. I may not have cried but my eyes still got red and my nose was slightly stuffy so I kept having to blow it. I was trying to catch a nap but I was so emotional. I wanted to forget what happened and try to not let it bother me.

I looked up to a slice of pizza in front of me. I look up at the hand holding the plate and saw Jasper. He looked questionably at me and actually gave me a small smile. I took it and smiled back at him, he looked a little surprised. He kept staring at me, waiting for me to take a bite. I think he knew I would have just put the plate next to me and not have touched it.

I took the cool pizza and shoved it in my mouth. The thing was so freaking delicious. It was so meaty and fattening plus so much cheese. I was even more mad that I actually liked what Emmett picked out for us to eat. This thing was almost as good as the banana split ice cream sundae he had me try last week.

I finished off the slice of pizza, handing Jasper back the plate. He pointed at the box, obviously asking if I wanted another but I shook my head no. I was still kind of upset and if I ate now I would most likely end up throwing it up. I grabbed a bottled water from the cooler and took a big sip. Leaning back I closed my eyes and actually felt at peace for the first time in 45 minutes. So calm that I was able to drift off and catch some sleep.

*Later On*

There was a hand on my shoulder waking me up. I jerked awake to see Bella sitting next to me. I pulled out my headphones and yawned.

"We stopped in Portland at Arlington Heights. Were at this cute little scenery place called Portland Japanese Garden. Alice and the guys went ahead of us and I stood back so we could talk. You seemed kind of out of it and I wanted to make sure you were OK?"

"Yea. I guess I was just thinking about mom and how proud she would be of us doing something like this." I know I lied through my teeth but looking right into Bella's eyes made it seem all the more believable. I don't know if she believed me or not but I know she accepted my answer because she shook her head.

We got out the truck and locked it up. We walked to where everyone else was and Bella automatically joined in on their conversation. I turned my attention to the scenery and was in awe.

We were standing on a large bridge made of bamboo. Over and around it was a large open pond with hundreds of KOI fish in it. Beautiful colors of red, white, orange, black, yellow and a few blue fish which helped to make the pond seem bright. There was a fountain on either side of the bridge where the water sprayed out in rainbow colors. I could sit out here all day and enjoy the peace and serenity and never grow tired.

While the group was distracted, I walked off and followed a green path. It lead me to some wooded area that was completely breathtaking. Wild flowers grew everywhere and the trees were lush and green. I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures of myself with the beautiful background. I also snapped a few pictures of the butterflies and birds.

Walking back to the KOI pond I noticed only Emmett there. He was leaning against the rails to the bridge, staring at his feet. When my feet touched the bridge his head snapped up and he quickly walked up to me.

"We need to talk." He said quickly and looked around as if the others would show up any minute.

"We really don't. There is nothing to talk about,can we just go? I really can't wait to get to the campsite and relax. Thank you for stopping here, it's beautiful!" I went to walk around him to get to the bus but he gently grabbed my arm.

"What happened at the pizza place…"

"Emmett it's in the past. I like having you as a friend and if that's what you want then fine. Who am I to change your mind. I'm just a sheltered 16 year old virgin who is better at gymnastics than relationships. Please just forget it ever happened and be my friend again, that's all I want." The look on his face was both sad and thoughtful. I thought he would say something but instead he just nodded and we walked back to the truck in silence.

I placed a smile on my face but it definitely didn't match how I felt inside and I had a sneaking suspicion Jasper knew I was playing them. I grabbed another slice of pizza and ate it in the back again. This time I only stuck an earbud in one ear so I could pay more attention to the others.

This time Edward drove and Emmett sat next to me. He laid his head in my lap and fell asleep. Something had definitely changed in him but I wasn't going to be the one who brought it up. Alice and Bella both looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged my shoulder and finished my pizza. After that I leaned back and relaxed, there was roughly 7 hours left until we got there since I knew were going to be stopping a few more times.


End file.
